Unmask Me
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Naminé throws a party and there she meets a mystery man who captures her heart behind a mask. Though he tells her to stay away but Naminé knows she can't being allured by him. He is not all what he seems and Naminé can't help thinking how familiar he is.


.

.

.

.

Unmask Me

.

.

.

.

Bright golden lights shining the whole room, a million dollar chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, chatter in the air, samples being passed to everyone by butlers, beautiful women in ballgowns filling up the room along with dashing men in tuxes. In the far corner stood a shimmering white ballgown with laces curving at the sides, princess cut that was styled with diamonds, a white mask covering half of her face that studded diamonds on the sides, her blonde hair fell on her shoulders in a delicate way, her skin fair, pink petal mouth, and brilliant blue eyes.

This was Lady Naminé. She was the host of the party being forced by her parents that she should throw a party once in awhile. Naminé was on the outside a wallflower but she had fire inside of her. She didn't have any friends but it didn't bring her down. She stayed strong or at least till the party was over. She made it a masquerade ball so her parents won't recognize her because she is supposed to be socializing. She rather be doing some art in her art studio but her parents just had to ruin it by making her throw a party. She didn't know half or anyone one here at the party.

She wasn't that antisocial or she likes to think so. She didn't like to talk to certain members of the Kingdom Hearts Committee. The Kingdom Hearts Committee or KHC for short were in charge of parties, class, and socializing. When they heard she was going to throw a party they almost laughed in her face. Imagine! Naminé Rothstone the most reserved girl ever throwing a party! She had to keep her cool but she noticed one of the KHC not close to tears to refrain from laughing.

Duke Zexion Ellington. He was the definition of a gentleman with defined class. His families were the owners of mostly everyone's homelands and he was the president in the KHC. He was upright, perfect, and she didn't think of him much. He was what she wanted in a future husband but who knows. Duke Zexion gave her a nod and ordered Lady Kairi Hearts and Lady Xion Jacobs to help her with the party.

Naminé didn't mind the girls but it seemed they didn't like her. They would make fun of her if she did something wrong or teased her a little bit too much for her liking. Naminé didn't know why they didn't approve of her but probably because she came in an unlady like manner or talked in an unlady like manner.

She hated to be so proper. It was annoying and it made her feel she was in a steel cage. Speaking of a steel cage, the corset she was wearing was taking the air right out of her. She needed some fresh air.

Naminé walked out to the balcony, down the stairs, inside her maze grass hedges, to the middle of the fountain. She sat on the edge breathing in the sweet air and not all the nonsense chatter or gossip of whomever they were speaking about. _'My feet are aching in these heels'_ she thought. She looked at the water and smiled to herself then looked around to make sure no one was around.

She slipped out her heels and placed her feet carefully in the fountain. Her body was facing the fountain and she lifted her dress so it wouldn't get entirely ruined. She closed her eyes facing the midnight sky as her feet soaked.

"Is the party not inside?"

Naminé almost leaped and turned around to find a dashing man that half of his face hidden by his bang with short hair below his ears, thin or medium build with a smirk placed on his face. He wore a white up collared long sleeved dress shirt, a black vest, then over that a no sleeve black jacket with a pin of some sort on one side of him, black dress pants, white/black shoes, and his mask was silver metallic color. She felt her cheeks heat up looking at the water where her feet were placed.

Naminé swallowed "It is inside. I just wanted to get away for a while. Too much noise plus my feet hurt. What is your name?" she offered a smile

"…It's a secret" he spoke deeply as he sat next to her. She looked up at him staring at his metallic eyes that allured her.

She almost stuttered but caught herself "All right. Nice to meet you then"

He raised an eyebrow "Indeed. Why don't we go back to the party?" his voice was smooth to say the least

Her blue eyes wavered "Well yes we should. I just am not fond of parties. My parents expect me to make friends over night or to socialize with everyone but it's not my thing"

He smiled faintly "Are you antisocial?"

She laughed "No or at least I think so. I just…its hard to find someone to really be a friend to" she took out her feet to dry. Her eyes locked onto his.

He heard music that it came all the way down here and he offered his hand "May I ask the lady to dance?" he stood up. Naminé giggled as she nodded and realized he was a bit taller than her. His hand placed on her waist while the other held her hand as they danced slowly in circles. Naminé felt her heart beating like a huge drum and she couldn't stop the unfamiliar rising in her.

He spoke in her ear "Calm down. I can see that I am troubling you" he spoke and smirked seeing that she hid her face in his chest. They continued like that until it was almost midnight.

Naminé spoke softly "Can I see your face?" she looked up at him

He was surprised by this "I…you go first" with that said he untied the strings as the mask fell. He backed away in shock "Naminé Rothstone? I would have never taken it to be you this whole time"

Naminé smiled slightly "Yeah. Sorry if you were expecting someone else" she murmured the last part but he heard it. His eyes softened as he stepped back towards her again and held her. His arm around her waist being pulled into his body and his breathing fanned her face.

He spoke in her ear "I said it not to offend you. From what people tell me…you keep to yourself and very quiet. This evening had shown me the complete opposite from that. I saw a stunningly beautiful woman that is a great dancer" he put his forehead against hers. He spoke again "I am not the person you expected either. I am not the person you want to get involved with so this ends now Lady Rothstone" he backed away but Naminé curled her hands to his shirt to keep him from leaving.

"How can you say what I want and what is good for me? Everyone tells me what to do, what to feel, and what I am. I decide all this, I would never taken you as a man who would be the same as everyone else" her blue eyes harden at him

His mouth harden "I am not as everyone else. Do not lug me into that pile of idiots. I am speaking for myself. I hide behind this gentlemen mask but I'm something else inside" with that he pinned her to a tree. Her eyes widened as his face was close to hers, his finger under her chin to look up at him, while his other hand brought her leg upwards to almost wrap around his hip. It was a compromising position. "I am warning you. I will do things to you…" he spoke as he was close to her mouth with just a centimeter. "That will make you tainted and unpure" he sensually led his hand up to her thigh then sensually back down.

Naminé felt her body on fire as she stared at him "I…"

He brushed his lips against hers but left before she could respond as the clock struck twelve "I believe that is my time Lady Rothstone. Throw more parties and you will be certain I will be there" he smirked at her and left in a flash.

Naminé stared at him in shock and slid down the tree to the soft grass touching her lips "What…just happened?" she was confused but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She enjoyed the menacing presence but seductive. She was starstruck.

She realized he didn't reveal his name or face "Nice. I hope no one saw this" her face was red just thinking that someone caught her in a compromising position. She pulled on her heels fixing her dress and mask going back inside.

.

.

.

.

Unmask Me

.

.

.

.

Naminé fell back on her bed that following morning. She was sore from the corset and so were her feet. She wore some jean shorts and a huge band t-shirt as she lay there remembering the whole night with her mystery man.

Naminé believed in love to a certain extent, so many people say they are in love but they really don't know how wrong they are as soon as they divorce or break up, and only a few really experience it. Naminé didn't know what to make of this mystery man but he was strangely familiar. She met the guy last night and she felt butterflies, blushes, and most fearful sexual attraction. Could it be love? She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. Her parents could barely stand each other because her mother cheated on her father with some 'dirt commoner' her father used those words.

The blonde then heard her door open then close. It was her mother, Larxene Rothstone. She had blonde hair that was cut short, blazing electric green eyes, a smile, which was unusual to see her smiling, a purple dress that was tasteful, and two other girls behind her. Lady Kairi Hearts and Lady Xion Jacobs. She was surprised and stood up from her bed but she could see that her mother was eyeing her outfit. Naminé knew she was going to get scolded later.

Her mother smiled "Look! Friends came by to visit you. Shall I get something for the Ladies to eat?" the girls dismissed it and her mother gave an awkward laugh leaving. Naminé blew her blonde bangs and stared at the girls wondering what were they were doing here.

Xion Jacobs, short raven hair wearing jeans and a cute top that matched her sandals with blue eyes. She spoke first "Look. I know we gave you a bad impression when we first met. We aren't really like that. We just thought-!"

Kairi Hearts, shoulder length straight auburn hair that was redder, blue eyes, wearing capris and a Taylor Swift t-shirt. She cut in "We thought you kept to yourself because you were stuck up. Sorry. It be great if we were friends" Kairi stuck out her hand with a smile

Naminé took it and shook it "It's all right. I would love to" then she was pulled into a group hug with Xion and Kairi. Naminé laughed along with them.

Xion smiled "There is another reason we came here. Kai and me sort of saw you with that really handsome guy! Who is he?" her eyes sparkled in curiosity

Kairi grinned widely "Is he your secret lover? We won't tell! Who is he?" she gushed

Naminé sighed softly "To tell you the truth I don't know who he is. He knows who I am though…" then she began to tell her story of everything that happened. Xion and Kairi were at the edge of their seats listening to every word.

"Wow. I would have loved to meet Riku like that but I still love him" Xion gushed happily.

Kairi smiled "Aw! You guys are totally into each other. He is warning to back off when he secretly likes you. Sora and me met at the beach! He is so sweet but I love danger. I love to death though" her eyes danced

Naminé laughed, "Oh you guys…" Naminé wanted to ask about love but thought that was a bit too soon to ask. It would make her seem she was in love with the boy when she didn't even know his name.

"You should make another party! You have to see him again!" Kairi almost yelled

Naminé sighed almost her ears blown off "Fine. I will so I'll be back. I'll see the KHC to see if they can let me" with that she led them out. _'So is this how friends are like?'_ she thought to herself. She changed into a sundress and walked out before her mother could catch her.

She went to another building that was completely white where the KHC resided in. she heads in and almost bumped into someone and saw it was Duke Zexion Ellington.

"I am so sorry. I actually wanted to talk to you Duk-!" she was cut off by Duke Zexion Ellington

"Call me Zexion please. It is rather tiresome for having everyone call me by my title" he offered a slightly smirk to her. Naminé felt like she knew him or his voice sounded exactly as her mystery guy.

Naminé smiled "All right. Zexion I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to throw another party"

He raised an eyebrow "What for this time?"

Naminé fiddled with her dress "I-I just want to"

"Is this for a boy I presume? Are you to see him there?"

Her cheeks flamed a deep red "Yes. I need to ask him questions and its something I have to do"

"Now respect my answer Lady Rothstone. You can't have a party because someone else is scheduled for a party and I'm sure he has told you to stay away," he answered flatly but politely

Her blue eyes hardened "What? How would…do you know him?" she asked her blue eyes widened in a cute way

Zexion swallowed looking toward the side "Perhaps I do but it does not matter" he started to leave

Naminé pouted and gripped his shirt "Please. I don't care if he is dangerous. I want to meet him again. Can you tell him to meet me tonight by where we first met?" she looked hopeful

Zexion sighed audibly "Fine. I will pass the message. Stay out of trouble Lady Rothstone" he bowed and briskly left

Naminé smiled widely as she squealed in delight as she ran home. Her heart was beating fast when she arrived home. She waited till nighttime when everyone was asleep as she got up from her bed. She was about to wear something appropriate considering she was only wearing nothing but her nightgown.

Her window door opened and she saw her mystery man. He wore exactly what she wore that night before. Her breath caught wondering how the hell he got here. Her bedroom was four stories high.

"H-hello" she meeked out. Her blue eyes wavered seeing him step lightly into her room and strode towards her in a smooth fashion.

He smirked "Lady Naminé Rothstone. Looking very lovely this night" he lifted his finger to trace her collarbone up her neck to her pink petal lips. Naminé only shivered seeing that her body reacted nicely toward his touches. "I was passed by a message that you wanted to see me this particularly night"

Naminé only nodded "Y-yes. I did want to see you. Do you ever feel this connection between us or am I only imagining it?" she asked softly

He frowned "Naminé. I do feel it but I will deny it. I am not meant to be with you. I gave you a warning. Do you wish for another warning?" he asked huskily in her ear. Naminé gripped the edge of her drawers realizing that she was backed up against it. The blonde didn't know how to respond to such a question or was it a request? She sucked in air as she felt his hands go beneath her gown tracing her thighs in small circles. She only leaned into the touch but it slowly faded seeing that his hands were gone from underneath her nightgown.

She squeaked and realized she was lifted to sit on her drawers and he placed himself between her legs. Her breathing was becoming shallow "Ma…may I ask of your name?" giving no answer as he kissed her. Her eyes closed feeling his mouth against hers but just as he was about to pull back Naminé gripped his shirt to keep him there. She could feel him smirk between their lips as he took a more animalistic manner seeing she was not protesting. He made more into the kiss as he bit her lip in a harsh manner making Naminé gasp in surprise. He took that time slipping his tongue into her mouth as he carefully explored and soon Naminé needed air.

Her chest heaved, as she stared into his eyes "You can't keep me away. No matter how many warnings, times you push me away, no matter how many times you try to convince yourself you are bad for me. I know you aren't. You can't keep away from me either" her blue eyes were bright and pure innocence

His eyes widened "…I should go Lady Naminé. I know I cannot keep myself from you but I am not what I seem. If I were to reveal myself to you then it would cause trouble" he saw on her clock that it was twelve. "I must take my leave. I'll always visit by but only the night" he bowed in a playful manner making Naminé laugh. She saw him jump out the window backwards sending a wink. Naminé gasped as she went to the window but saw no one there. Did she imagine it?

She touched her lips and smiled knowing she did not imagine it. Naminé jumped on her bed sleeping peacefully that night. Dreaming of the mystery man and strangely Zexion that were both fighting for her.

.

.

.

.

Unmask Me

.

.

.

.

Since that fateful night or nights, the mystery man would come to her window every night and leave precisely at twelve. Naminé thought of him as a Cinderella man. He would never give his identity and it hurts Naminé because she wanted to see his face. She was falling head over heels for him. She never felt like this before in her life and her heart would swell with joy whenever he was around then deflate when he had to leave.

Naminé was making a charm. It was a paupo fruit keychain, in her land it was meant for two people to be together or intertwined for eternity. Unfortunately the fruit itself was gone from existence. She whispered to herself "Tonight is the night. I will take off his mask tonight" she sang softly to herself

She left her window open as she waiting for him to come. She hummed and then saw him by the window. The blonde shot up from her bed and went by him "Hey" she whispered

He whispered back "Hey…what you got there?"

She held up the charm "I want you to have this. It's a charm"

"The paupo charm?"

She nods "Yes. Do you like it?" her voice barely a whisper as he kept coming toward her

'_Yes. Come closer. Just a bit closer'_ she chanted in her head but gave her mystery man a innocent look

He smirked as he drew close to her lips "I will keep it always with me Naminé" Naminé smiled at him as she looped her arms around his head then quickly did away with the mask as it fell on her face. Her blue eyes widened to whom she saw or whom she never expected.

They were both still as Naminé stared at the familiar face she saw everyday and never stopped to think who could've been her mystery man. Her eyes pooled into tears "Zexion…Duke Zexion Ellington?" her voice hoarse out in disbelief

Zexion sighed and stared at her "So the jig is up. You caught me. This is why I keep behind a mask until I knew you were ready to see who I really was. Your reaction was proven accurate as I thought"

"Why?" Naminé wanted to know why. Why her? Why didn't he try before? Why lie to her face?

His eyes softened "I always wanted to court you Lady Naminé. I waited for you to realize that I was the one for you to pursue. When you were to throw a party then I thought it was my chance. I was by you multiple times trying to start a conversation but failed, as you were oblivious to me. I tried a different approach as you left the party. I pretended not to know you when I did. I acted to what I really wanted to do then what my gentlemen side was against. You loved it as you try to contact me then it lead to endless nights with you. I hid behind the mask because I realized that if I did ever take off my mask that you would part from me. I would just be the background like I was before" he took a piece of her hair twirling it between his fingers. "I had to keep away because I was digging myself into this lie. I couldn't keep away from you and neither could you. When I act ungentlemanly I go out of control. I hate to lose control especially when I lose control of my morals…"

Naminé eyes softened murmuring "I'm sorry. I never realized…I never had a passing thought about you. I'm usually shy when I don't know someone so I seek for someone who stood out beyond the crowds. You did" she smiled and traced Zexion's face slowly as she continued "You caught me at the water fountain. You left my breathless that night and every night. Always leaving me when I wanted you to stay. Hating the morning knowing that I could only see you in the night. I never cared for anyone this much before and I don't think I ever will. This is a part of you Zexion and I like both sides I see"

Zexion kissed her lips and saw a bright blush forming on her cheeks "Is this your first kiss with me then? No more secrets or lies" he whispered pressing his forehead against hers

Naminé smiled her breathing fanning his face "No more. Will I see you in the morning then?"

Zexion smiled for a first time "As you will in the evening milady. It's twelve so good night Lady Naminé Rothstone" he whispered in her ear as he was about to leave until Naminé held onto his shirt.

"Please. Stay with me tonight. Just tonight. I want to wake to see your face to make sure this is no dream of mine" her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight

Zexion could only give her a soft look as he nodded "Then I shall" they lay next to each other on the bed until morning came on to them. The mask lying on the floor long forgotten.

(Page Break!)

A/N- All right. I was looking at DA (Deviant Art) at some Zexion Naminé stuff because I happened to draw a picture of the two of them. I saw this marvelous picture of Naminé and Zexion wearing masks and crap! I was OMG. Check it out on my Profile on the link to my DA and see favorites. It's in there somewhere. It's totally awesome. She inspired me to write this. I'm sorry for not updating because writer's block sucks butt like seriously. I will try this week so be on the look out! Thanks for reading everyone! R&R please! Virtual hugs! * hug * Thanks!


End file.
